


Second Chances *Temporary Hiatus*

by xartixticx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xartixticx/pseuds/xartixticx
Summary: Naruto didn't expect things to turn out this way, to make a decision that would - once again - affect everyone's life. He didn't expect to fall for someone so broken, that it made him realize just how much cruelty he had overlooked... And he really didn't expect to find a family with people he could truly love, people who reciprocated his feelings without a second thought.





	1. *Temporary Hiatus*

**Author's Note:**

> (@xartixticx) Follow me on Twitter! Not only will you receive updates on this story, but also on stories I post on different platforms as well.

_THIS STORY IS_ _**NOT DISCONTINUED!** _

I originally went into this blind, and I realize I really need to plan out how everything is going to go. Don't worry, I'm currently working on it as you're reading this. When I come back, not only will this story be completed and ready to post on a fixed schedule, but it'll also be a much more rewarding book for both me to write - and you to read!

See you soon! ~ xartixticx

[P.S.]

If you like poetry follow me on Twitter.

Before the butterflies hibernate

to escape the chill,

of the vastly approaching winter.


	2. Prologue

    Naruto sat in his chair within the Hokage office, choosing to watch the civilians below rather than the large stacks of papers behind him. His mind continued to betray him with thoughts about how he got here.

 

    Years he spent uselessly chasing after those who never truly cared for him. And now, even though the villagers may look at him like a god, it doesn’t erase the memories of the pain they inflicted on him over the years. And as hard as it is to admit this to himself, he can’t keep the one person who truly loves him on the forefront of his mind. It makes him feel like a hypocrite, because she deserves affection as much as he does.

 

    Naruto looked down at his hand, it was difficult to ignore the phantom pain that lingered with the prosthetic.

 

    He thinks back to the day everything started, when he noticed the boy sitting alone by the pier. He understands now, that no matter what he did, it probably wouldn't have made a difference. Naruto held a parchment in his hands, the very one Sarutobi made sure was hidden in great lengths; just like the other, countless, amount of secrets he had gathered within his extensive life.

 

    Naruto couldn't help but feel bitter, but at the same time, this paper gave him a sense of hope and dread -that he hasn’t felt in a long time. He could try to change things, prevent Sasuke from leaving, acknowledge and tell Hinata the truth. Give Sakura the reality check she should’ve had years ago. But, he would also lose so much; his kids, his status, maybe even his friends. And he’s afraid he’ll lose more than he realizes he already has…

 

    He wasn’t happy though. And it was with that thought that he made the selfish decision to release his chakra into the paper.

 

    Naruto flinched as the parchment set itself on fire causing him to drop it in shock. He couldn't react as his brain and his stomach seemed to lurch from within his body. Naruto closed his eyes and held his head in a futile attempt to ease the pain. By the time he opened his eyes he almost threw up from the disorientation. The feeling of nausea grew when he recognized the person, and the walls, which now stood before him.

 

    He was back in the orphanage, his old foster mother towering over him with a long broom gripped firmly in her hand.

 

    “You’d better have this entire house cleaned before the guests arrive, else I’ll make you regret it,  _ demon! _ ”

 

    Naruto didn’t make a sound as he caught the broom that threatened to smack him in the face. He took a breath to steady his shaking limbs, which were shorter, weaker. He made it, he was back in the past, but seeing that look on the woman’s face instantly caused a flood of dread and regret to spread throughout his entire body...


	3. Family

    He swept, mopped, and dusted the entire building, it was two stories and he had no energy already as it was. If Naruto were to try and use his chakra as a means to assist, he would immediately collapse from exhaustion. His arms started to ache, and it took all his strength just to keep upright as couples filtered throughout the hall. He wasn’t used to feeling so weak anymore, his body was malnourished and it was only thanks to Kurama’s chakra that he was even conscious right now.

 

   “Oh my, is that-” One of the women muttered but her husband cut her off.

 

   She continued to take a few more glances at Naruto. The matron, Mrs. Sato, had lined up all the children from ages six to nine in a row so that the couples filing in could pick them off like meat. Judging by the warmth in the air and flowers growing outside Naruto knew it was safe to say that his birthday wasn’t for a good while. He felt relieved but at the same time, mortified.

 

   He hadn't the need to fear his birthday in a long time...

 

   He knew not to look directly at any of the parents, so instead, he chose to keep his eyes trained firmly on the ground. Naruto wasn’t expecting to go this far back in time, he was hoping to be placed around the time of the Chūnin Exams. That’s mostly when everything turned to shit after all. Some time had passed as the parents asked some of the children to introduce themselves. They ignored Naruto, at least that’s what he thought. The same woman from before placed a comforting hand on Naruto’s shoulder, causing him to flinch.

 

   “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Naruto raised his eyes slowly when he heard her voice. Something about it was familiar but at the same time, he didn't remember this kind of interaction from his past life.

 

   His eyes met amber, the woman in front of him was very young but he still remembers her, Mrs. Yamanaka. He started seeing her and Ino together in the flower shop more frequently after Inochi’s death. Naruto would visit to buy flowers for Hinata’s garden, sometimes they’d give him small bits of advice on what to get her for their dates and anniversary.

 

   He also recalls visiting the shop a few times when he was younger, she was always kind and even allowed him to buy a cactus for a fair price. Her smile was as serene as it was in his past life, and it made him wonder why he didn’t notice her sooner. Naruto didn't speak but acknowledged her with a nod of his head, it frightened him how easy it was to fall back into a docile state. There were many that feigned kindness to him when he was young, and like a switch, they showed their true colors.

 

   He wasn’t sure if the Yamanaka's were like this, he hadn’t interacted much with Ino or her family until after the war, and by then people had other things to worry about. Not to mention the village’s new, _positive,_  perspective of him. It’s always been the civilian families who hated him the most but he didn't want to take any chances.

 

   Mrs. Yamanaka gave him a solemn look, no child should look so exhausted and starved. It had shocked her when she noticed how healthy the other children looked in comparison to him. None of the other parents seemed to take notice, nor did they care. Rikona felt sick as the words of her friend were ringing loud and clear.

 

   “Please, they won't let me take the boy in! They're ostracizing us from the village ‘Kona, and I fear what will become of the boy if no one’s there to protect him, especially from _Danzo_ _Shimura!_

 

   “I’m sure the Hokage wouldn’t allow anything bad like that to happen.”

 

   Mikoto shook her head as tears fell down her porcelain face. She held onto Rikona’s hands in a desperate plea, and it was the only time she’d ever seen her friend beg for something - someone - so desperately.

 

   “I know that, but you must understand, he’s grown old and if he dies I’m certain Shimura will take his place! That man took in my baby boy and now he’s fighting _against_ us!

 

   “Rikona, I promised Kushina that I’d watch over Naruto if anything happened to her, but there’s so little I can do from the shadows. I need you to _please_ give the boy a family, keep him safe, because there is _nothing_ else I can do!”

 

   Rikona brought her friend into a tight embrace as she contemplated everything the woman had said. She wasn't close to Kushina like Mikoto was but she knew the habanero well enough that she could at least agree to check in on the boy.

 

   “I’ll see what I can do ‘Koto, but I can't make any promises.” She could feel her friend tense but Mikoto nodded anyway. It was better than nothing.

 

   ”My name’s Rikona, what's yours.” Naruto looked suspicious but obliged to give her his name.

 

   “U-Uzumaki N-Naruto.” He blushed, realizing how much he just sounded like Hinata.

 

   Rikona gave him a fond smile, the boy seemed so innocent. Was he even aware of the reason why he was being treated so poorly? She prevented her face from turning pained at the thought.

 

    _‘No, he probably doesn't.’_

 

   “Naruto, I know we just met but do you think you’d like to live with us? You don’t have to decide right away of course but I’d like you to visit our home. See how’d you like it there, we also have a little girl, named Ino. I’m sure she'd be excited to meet you!”

 

   Naruto was shocked, his eyes strayed to the man beside her, Inoichi Yamanaka seemed surprised as well. Why would she be willing to adopt him? None of this made any sense. Naruto was silent, a moment too long had past without an answer. Rikona’s smile tensed as the thought of him rejecting her offer became more likely. Mrs. Sato noticed the Yamanaka’s with a curious look on her face but the moment she saw them speaking with Naruto she looked confused, cautious even.

 

   “Mister and Misses Yamanaka, are you sure you wouldn’t like to speak with another child? It’s just… Naruto here tends to be a bit of a troublemaker is all.”

   

   Mrs. Sato added when she instantly found herself on the receiving end of Rikona’s, and surprisingly, Inochi’s glare.

 

   “We are quite certain ma’am.” Inochi said and the matron quickly backed off to consult with the others in the room. They all ignored the furtive glances she sent their way.

 

   Mrs. Sato's words had Naruto nodding his head as he clamped his teeth down on his tongue, he definitely didn’t want to spend another day within this orphanage.

 

   Rikona smiled “Perfect, we’ll be back tomorrow afternoon so you can see your future home.”

 

   Naruto looked up at her face, she showed a warmth he’d witnessed only from Hinata. He furrowed his brows as his eyes blinked furiously in a subconscious attempt to keep the tears from leaving his eyes.

 

   “A-Alright, thank you.” He spoke softly. Mrs. Rikona held her arms out slowly and leaned in for a hug, which Naruto accepted. This entire situation should’ve felt weird to him, awkward even, but at that moment his age and previous timeline didn’t seem to matter.

 

   It was the second time someone had hugged him like this, in a motherly way. The first had been from Tsunade, It was comforting and at the same time, it hurt, _so much_. The moment Inochi and Rikona had left the orphanage Inochi turned all of his attention onto his wife. “Honey?…” Rikona hummed, feigning ignorance towards the question she already knew her husband was going to ask.

 

   “When did we agree to adopt a six-year-old _Jinchuriki?_ ” Inochi asked as he kept his tone in a whisper, even though there was no one around to hear them, Rikona looked at him highly amused.

 

   “Oh, because _we_ didn’t, Mikoto and I did!” She said, giving Inochi a dazzling smile. To her credit, it managed to make a dent into the deadpan expression his face had settled into.

 

   He rose a brow at her antics causing her to sigh. “I know it was stupid dragging you here without talking to you first, but… Chi-kun, you saw how starved that boy looked -no child should have to look like that.”

 

   Inochi slowed his steps when he heard the waiver in Rikona’s tone. He came to a complete stop just a few feet behind her, and when she turned around, he looked her straight in the eyes. He knew his next words would hurt for her to hear.

 

   “Even if that child was indirectly responsible for Katsu’s death?”

 

   Rikona’s body reacted as if on instinct, the tears rapidly began to gather in her eyes. Her body went rigid as a shiver ran up her spine. Every time someone mentioned her brother’s name it felt like his spirit was breathing down her neck, whispering harsh words just to torment her.

 

   “Rikona, entire clans were wiped out because of the power that boy holds inside of him. I know Mikoto-san has been looking after him from afar, but there’s a reason for that.

 

   “Even if the others manage to accept him, after everyone this village has lost, do you really think anyone would trust a single clan to take that boy in, without viewing it as a threat? The “so-called” balance we’ve retained since the second shinobi war is still _very_ fragile.”

 

   Rikona wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. She was starting to doubt herself, was it worth the hassle? Was it worth the looks of confusion and betrayal the other members would surely give if they witnessed the boy being fed within their home? Filling the empty seats their own family could not, due to their passing.

 

   She bit her lip, all her mind kept seeing were those blue eyes, so reminiscent of the fourth’s. She noticed the concerned look on Inochi’s face the moment confusion overtook the boy’s being - from the slightest hint of affection. She didn’t want to let Mikoto down and she didn’t want to see an innocent boy suffer for something he didn’t have any control over. Rikona schooled the look on her face to one of determination.

 

   “I already promised the boy a home. And I’m going to give it to him no matter what the Hokage or Council says, that boy isn’t the demon that killed our people.”

 

   Inochi’s stern expression softened at her words as he saw one of the main reasons he had married her. Her kindness towards others went beyond her own trauma and feelings of doubt; however…

 

   “There will be those who want to hurt him, what happens if Ino’s caught in the crossfire?” At this point, he knew his attempts at dissuading her were futile but he wants to make sure she thinks this through.

 

   “I may have retired my headband, Inochi, but we both know that I’m still very much capable of defending our children, not to mention this village.” Her eyes seemed to glow a fiery red from the glare of the setting sun.

 

   Inochi smiled, though his eyes showed his exhaustion at the events that would inevitably lay ahead. He sighed, “Troubl-” Rikona glared at him.

 

   “I did not marry a Nara, so you best stop acting like one!” Inochi laughed.

   

   “Now you sound just like Yoshino-chan.” Rikona sneered at her husband, all jokes aside, that wasn't funny.

 

   “If you mention that woman’s name around me again, you _will_ be sleeping outside.” Inochi’s brows raised to the top of his head, his eyes wide in shock as he wasn’t expecting such a foul reaction.

 

    “Did something happen between you two?” Rikona scoffed just at the thought of what Yoshino had said to her.

 

    “We went to the culinary class Azumi was hosting last week and that _hussy_ had the nerve to say that even an _Inuzuka_ wouldn’t eat my cooking! Can you believe the nerve of her, to say such a thing, in front of _all of my friends!?_ ”

 

   Inochi’s skin went pale as his eyes darted across the streets of Konoha, oh how he’d love to escape from this conversation right now.

 

   “So, when are we heading to the Hokage’s to file for adoption?” Rikona was about to go on another tangent when his words stopped her in her place.

 

   She gave him a disbelieving smile, “Wait, so you’re going along with it?” Inochi nodded.

 

   “I might be okay with it, but not only do you have to convince the Hokage and the Council, but you also need to reassure everyone else within our clan. I’ll help you honey, but this _will_ be difficult.”

 

   Rikona grew somber from his words and nodded, instantly, her thoughts turned to all the arguments she was going to make. It’s been a while since she's felt this motivated, it felt similar to the missions she went on as a Chūnin.

 

   “I’d like to go now, if you don’t mind that is.” Inochi sent her a smirk, he expected no less from her.

 

   “Of course.”

  



	4. Against The Masses

 “I’m sorry you’ll have to speak with the Hokage tomorrow. He’s currently in a meeting with the Shinobi and Civilian Council.”

 

    Inochi furrowed his brows as the secretary spoke to his wife.

 

    ‘Really, then why wasn’t I informed?’ He thought to himself.

 

    “Can you tell me who’s in there right now?” He asked.

 

    The woman shrugged, “I only saw Hyuga and Inuzuka-sama come through.”

 

    “And what of the Civilian Council?” He asked.

 

    “Uhm, I believe everyone seemed to be in as usual. Why sir, are you not here for the meeting?”

 

    His brows deepened, “No, actually I knew nothing about it until now.”

 

    Rikona gnawed at her lips, not wanting to wait much longer, but despite the pulsing in her veins, she took a calming breath. 

 

    She reminded herself that the boy has yet to make a decision, so she could wait ‘til the morning.

 

    “Fine, please inform him that we’ll be stopping by in the morning.” The woman nodded and they bid their farewells.

 

    “What do you think that meeting’s about?” Rikona whispered, Inochi shook his head. 

 

    “Not sure, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it has something to do with the Uchiha.”

 

    Rikona nodded in understanding, Mikoto was adamant in her belief that the Council is plotting against them, but it was definitely warranted. Inochi has hinted towards them being a topic of discussion for quite a while now.

 

    Inviting the Hyuga and Inuzuka clan into the meeting only helped to fuel their negative assumptions. Those two clans are the only ones who largely disapprove of the amount of influence, and power, the Uchiha’s hold within the village

 

    “Is there nothing we can do?” Rikona paused in her steps, she was worried for her friend’s life.

 

    “Mikoto is the one who should be making these trips. Not that I regret any of this, it’s just, I-I don’t wanna lose her Inochi. She’s like an older sister to me, and she’s so scared. The fact that she feels so strongly about giving that boy a home, even with everything that's going on. I-I’m not sure how to feel, its - _I don’t know!_ ”

 

    Rikona sighed in frustration, she felt hopeless knowing there was little she could do to change the outcome they were inevitably going to be faced with. 

 

    Death, and what makes it worse is that they won’t have a demon to blame when they’re the ones fighting each other.

 

    Inochi pulled her in close, she blinked back the tears welling in her eyes. Things were getting worse and no one knew why, save for the Uchiha and the elders. Although many of the shinobi know that it’s only a matter of time before someone strikes, and ex-shinobi or not, it’d be criminal to voice whose side she’d actually be willing to fight for the most.

 

    Inochi didn’t say anything as they made their way back home, it’s likely his words would only make her feel worse.

 

    When they arrived they saw Inochi’s mother, Emica Yamanaka, sitting on the couch. She was in the middle of reading a book about various methods of healing.

   

    "She's in her room sleeping, dear."

 

    “Thank you for watching Ino while we were out.”

 

    “Nonsense, she’s my granddaughter isn’t she? I’m old with nothing better to do besides watch her grow. She’s a feisty one I'm sure you've realized, I suspect she gets that from you Riko-chan!

 

    Rikona looked mockingly offended, “Oh really? Well, I suppose she does find my personality quite attractive, compared to the _lovely_ one you've adorned all these years.”

 

    Emica sighed “Rikona, why can a mother not be envious of the woman stealing away her only child? Even if she does lack in many feminine areas of her life and home." 

 

    Emica whispered the last part under her breath, causing Rikona’s smile to stretch just a few centimeters too wide as she showcased all of her pearly whites. Inochi shook his head and suppressed a chuckle, whenever they interacted he couldn’t tell how much was sarcasm and how much was actual hostility.

 

    He's tried asking Rikona and his mother about their thoughts on one another but their answers were always so vague and distracted, he didn’t have a clue what to make of it.

 

    Inochi actually remembers that day quite vividly.

 

    “Hey, Ma, what do you think of Rikona-chan?” He asked a few months after their first meeting. His mother was washing the dishes and didn’t bother looking up at him when she answered.

 

    “Oh, Rikona-san? Yes, she is something. No need to worry dear, run along and be happy.” The words alone were suspicious, but her tone was so soft and casual that he didn’t know whether she meant it or not.

 

    That night, he and Rikona went to the movies. A new invention, created and retrieved from the land of Lightning, had just came out to the Konoha’s citizens -it was called a projector. The experience of seeing a recorded performance was beyond anything they’ve ever seen before, it was really flamin' back in the day!  

 

    As they were walking with the crowd, waiting to see the show, he asked her the same question, but her response was weirdly similar to his mother’s.

 

    “Hey, Kona-chan, what do you think of my mom?”

 

    “Oh, your mom? Yeah, she’s something isn’t she? Mrs. Yamanaka-sama doesn’t seem to be against us dating either.”

 

    “Yeah, but I mean-” 

 

    “Look, a seat come on!” She cut him off before he could continue.

 

    Inochi shook his head as the images of the past replayed in his mind. It's been like this for the entirety of the eight years they’ve been together, and still he has yet to obtain a definite answer.

 

    Why did women have to be so complicated?

 

    “Well, that's my cue to get some sleep while you two talk about the afternoon we had, right Honey?”

 

    Inochi shared a look with his wife, and she nodded, leaving his mother a bit confused as her son made his way into the next room.

 

    “What’s he yammering about?”

 

    “I want to adopt Uzumaki Naruto.” The elder woman froze, she obviously wasn’t expecting those words to _ever_ leave Rikona’s mouth.

 

    “And… What would possess you to think that would be an option _at all?_ ”

 

    Emica’s tone and expression merely showed her bewilderment which gave Rikona a little bit of hope, at least the woman was willing to hear what she had to say.

 

    “We all know who’s son he is and yet he’s being treated worse than our enemies. That boy needs a home and we can provide that for him.”

 

    They stared at each other for a while before Emica raised her hands in a ‘what can I do’ gesture. “Well, I cannot speak against a child I’ve never met personally before. _However_ , you must speak to the Hokage about this, and if he speaks against it- I suggest you _not_ fight the man’s orders. 

 

    "You’re stubborn, which can be admirable, but if you put the clan in danger because of it, I will not be so forgiving.”

 

    Rikona gave her a solemn nod. The cruel reality they currently live in coming back to the forefront of her mind. It was going to be difficult, but along the walk home she had made up her mind, and she’s certain that’s exactly what Mikoto was hoping for.

 

    “I strongly suggest you inform the others before you allow him within this compound.”

 

    Rikona bit her lip but agreed nonetheless.

 

    That's what marked the end of their conversation; although, she could've sworn she heard Emica murmur something beneath her breathe, before she too headed off to bed.

 

    With the rise of the sun the next morning, Rikona made the impulsive decision to call an early meeting with the members of her clan. She didn’t give herself the chance to worry or think of her presentation, it would do nothing to serve her mental state. 

 

    It wasn’t a surprise that everyone was confused by the impromptu meeting, nor were the reactions to the information that suddenly fell before them. 

 

    By the looks on their faces Rikona could tell that many thought her words to be nothing more than a joke. But when her silence and look of grave authenticity lasted more than a few moments, they soon furrowed their brows and hunched their postures in bewilderment and anger.

 

    “You’ve lost your mind Rikona!” That was only one voice out of the many that protested against her.

 

    “He is the Fourth’s child, Jinchuriki or not he’s still the legacy Kushina and Minato-sama left behind!” She countered, but it wasn’t enough.

 

    “The child grew up without his parent’s influence. Who’s to say the demon’s not in control as we speak?!” The others nodded in agreement, all murmuring their protests.

 

    Rikona clenched her fists, she was on the verge of snapping! Whilst part of her understands their contempt, the rest of her just can’t comprehend how they could all be so cruel towards one so young!

 

    “I’ve seen the boy personally, he was nothing but respectful, if not a bit confused by my generosity. He was starved, six years old in an orphanage and the Matron doesn’t even feed him!

 

    "Do you think that’s in _anyway_ right to do? Do you _truly_ believe our deceased would approve of starving, cursing, and _beating a child_ , that serves as the only prison between us and that _demon?_  

 

    "A child that likely has _no idea_ why he’s been treated like trash his entire life?!"

 

    At this point Rikona was yelling at the small crowd before her, tears slid down her flushed cheeks in frustration. She has never felt so disgusted towards her own family before this moment. 

 

    The moment, when she saw their hatred rise beyond the sympathy, and compassion, they should’ve held for another human being.

 

    Inochi reached for her shoulder to try and calm her down but she took a step back, shaking her head in disbelief.

 

    “You all make me sick.” Rikona whispered, though she was only heard by a sudden gust of wind. Her family didn’t need words to know what she thought of them. 

 

    They could tell just by the look on her face.

 

    The sound of their whispers and the sting of their gazes followed her back as she quickly marched her way out of the courtyard.

 

    She wasn’t finished, even if her family didn’t support her decision, that hadn’t stopped her before, so why would she let it now?

 

    When Rikona made her way to the Hokage Tower she found Inochi there before her. He obviously preferred to take the safe route, Shunshinning, rather than stomping through the village as she had.

 

    She had cleared her mind, and her heart was calmer than it had been a few minutes prior to her outburst.

 

    Rikona gave her husband a strained smile, it was comforting to know that he had her side at least.

 

    She took a deep breath before heading through the entryway. The door was held open by Inochi, and he took the chance to study the complex emotions that passed through her face. 

 

    Rikona soon raised her mask and shield of indifference, to an outsider she was now unbreakable, unmovable, and near infallible.

 

    However, he knew that an outward perception was not enough to erase the turmoil within.

 

    The impact of a human's emotions was more destructive than any weapon could ever be.

 

    He sighed as he followed behind her, he held many doubts, but overall he still had hope that this would turn out well. 

 

    Only Kami knows, but maybe one day the village could learn to accept the child, despite his furry cohabitant. 

 

    The receptionist let them by with a simple nod of her head. Rikona was walking at a pace slightly faster than normal, piquing the interest of some of the ninja in the vicinity. 

 

    It’s been a while since she’s been in the tower, and the busy bodies that roamed the halls were far greater in the morning than in the afternoon.

 

    The moment they found themselves standing before the Hokage, Rikona managed to keep composed, and patient enough, to wait for the man to lift his head in acknowledgement. 

 

    His eyes were focused on the erotica they knew hid behind the large paper in his hands; however, it would be stupid to assume his attention wasn't on every single ninja that currently occupied that room, visible or not.

 

    When his eyes settled on hers she instantly knew that the man was aware of why she was there. How? She had no clue, but his words certainly confirmed it for her.

 

    “I’m afraid I cannot help you.”

 

    Rikona bit her tongue, the movement of her jaw was the only sign of a reaction, the Hokage held out a folder and continued to speak. His words gave a verbal signal that had the other shinobi, and their chakra signatures, gone from the room in less than an instant.

 

    "My child, I need you to understand the severity of the request you are about to demand, before you demand it."

 

    Rikona and Inochi were prepared for the oncoming rejection that they were sure to be faced with; however, they were unprepared for the weight of the words that soon came out of the Hokage’s mouth. 

 

    The conversation they thought would only last a few moments, in comparison to the length of a day, took what felt like years. It left both of them unguarded and weak, to know what was to become of the boy they were looking to protect.

 

    Rikona had never seen her husband cry and scream in such a way before. Full of anger, disbelief, remorse - and emotions so complex that it tugged at her heart. 

 

    But what could she do about it, when her own tears were currently soaking the collar of her blouse? 

 

    The world was a very, very, cruel place indeed...


End file.
